Christmas Amnesia
by causeofdeathfeels
Summary: Lydia is spending Christmas alone again, when Adam returns from hell. it is a day to remember, but can she remember him?
1. Chapter 1

You and Adam have a rich back history. You two grew up as neighbors and went to the same school. As children you were inseparable and became closer as you grew older. You were broken when he got trapped in the cage with Sam, and will never fully forgive Dean for leaving him there. You know you will never be the same.

You are thinking about this as you spend Christmas alone, hoping, wishing he was here to spend it with you. That's when you hear the doorbell ring. You get up and walk to the door, and open it.

It is him, somehow Adam is standing at your door… and he has a gold bow on his head. you are shocked… the first thing that comes to your mind is "what is with the bow?".

" because i didn't know what to get you… so you get me for Christmas". you recover from your shock and leap into his arms, giving him the biggest hug. you stay like that for a long time, until you invite him in and spend the rest of the night talking, but avoiding the question of "how? how did you escape?" afraid that it wouldn't last and the illusion would vanish.

but it never does.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up the next morning on the couch, you are leaning with your head on Adams shoulder and he has his arms around you. He is still sleeping.

"Adam" you say groggily "Adam? What- b-but your i-in hell?" you had partially forgotten the previous day. The parts with Adam. You thought you had spent Christmas alone, just as you expected. Silently hating on Dean for abandoning Adam in hell. There were holes in the day though, you just couldn't quite remember what happened then. You are starting to panic.

"mmm… Lydia?" Adam just woke up, to see the panic stricken look on your face "Lydia?! Are you okay?"

_Splash_ "pffft… what was that for!?"

"so your not a Demon"

"ow! Wait… is that salt!?"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T REAL! But ghosts usually disappear…."

"what?! No, im not I ghost.."

"but the salt hurt you!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GOT ME IN THE DAMN EYE"

"oh…"

"I don't understand, why wont you believe im real!? We spent the whole day together yesterday…"

Muttering under her breath "this is it, I must be crazy, yeah that's it, I'm just hallucinating" you then dig your nails into your palm "ow… damn, your still here, I must have really lost it"

" DAMN IT LAY I. AM. REAL"

"you can't be! You are locked in a cage IN HELL! No one can get out of that!"

"Sam did!"

"Yeah, but that's because he had an angel pull him out, no angels are chummy enough with you to do the same thing, and even then he didn't have his soul" you pause, deep in thought "but he never slept, so you must have your soul, that is if you are real."

" GOD DAMN IT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY. I AM REAL. IF YOU STABBED ME RIGHT NOW I WOULD DIE, IT DOESN'T GET MORE REAL THAN THAT LAY."

You start reaching for your pocket, for the knife you always carry.

"what are you- nonono, stop, you would really stab me?" hes says, shocked

" I-I I just don't know… you are meant to be in hell Adam! But you are here! So I am either dreaming a really fucked up dream, or I am awake, which I think I am, and somehow you are here with me! So forgive me if I don't believe you, because we hunters don't usually get whAT WE WANT!

"woah, calm down Lay, its okay, im real here" he takes the knife off you and cuts his arm with it. "see? I bleed, and it isn't healing." He pauses then gets up and grabs a bottle of cleaning product, spilling it in the wound. " and im not a leviathan either"

"okay, I believe you"

looking confused " but you really don't remember yesterday?"

You take a deep breath "uhh yeah, I do sorta… umm I was just sitting on the couch zoning out, watching tv, then I heard the doorbell ring, then I got up and walked to the door"

"then?"

"nothing, that's all I remember"

"you don't remember me?"

"no… you weren't here, I think I would remember something like that"

Adam looked as though he was deep in thought "well, I would have thought you would remember that too, what else do you remember from yesterday?"

"not much, its really weird, I only remember little parts of the day, and im either sitting on the couch, in my room or eating, it was really weird, there were two plates at the table….."

"_you only remember the times I wasn't there or left the room…_" Adam says under his breath

"what?"

"nothing… so you really don't remember seeing me yesterday?"

"no… speaking of, how the HELL" Lydia see's Adam flinch "oops, sorry, but HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE? And you know, out of the um… cage."

" well, I got in your house because you invited me in"

"but that's the thing, I do not remember doing that!"

"well I do, I don't understand how you can forget, you have never been like this"

"I know, but how do we fix it?

"we could call Sam and De-"

"NO"

"but they could help, and you guys are practically family anyway"

"no, we are far from that, I havn't talked to them since, well you know, the whole Lucifer vs. Micheal thing"

"why not?"

"well, im not so mad at Sam, because he wasn't really there, but Dean is the one I can never forgive"

"why the hell not? They are my brothers Lay, and once upon a time they were yours too!"

" its not like that Adam! He left you, he let you fall into that cage! He promised me you would be safe HE. LIED"

"HE. TRIED, damn it he called off the damn apocalypse, and you don't think there are going to be a few casualties in all that!?"

"of course there is! But he PROMISED IT WOULDN'T BE YOU!"

"he couldn't control that! Hell, he shouldn't have been able to call off the damn apocalypse, but he did. The least you can do is give him a chance, at least let him try and redeem himself"

"im sorry, but I can't"

"fine, but I still have to let them know im okay."

"whatever, just don't invite him over or anything"

Smiling at you "of course not baby,"

He leaves the room to call Dean. You sit back in your chair, upset over the fight, you don't like conflict. While he is talking, you wonder, why you couldn't remember him, and if you would even remember today, or if you would be destined to relive this everyday, never knowing how he got there, and forgetting all the good memories you will create.

Is it even worth it?


End file.
